Captain Gregg and The Surprise
by GratefullyDead
Summary: Another in the long line of what do you get this ghost for a birthday gift, but with a twist.


_Standard disclaimers apply. Some of these characters are owned by 20th Century Fox and some details have been gleaned from other Gamm-ers' stories (and to you I am very grateful). Information regarding Herreshoff boats and Herreshoff Manufacturing Co. is from their website. Time: March & April, 1972. Are you kind?_

Captain Gregg and the Surprise 

Spring had arrived early. The sun was shining on Schooner Bay, Maine, by the third week of March and temperatures hovered around the middle 50s, instead of the usual low 40s.

Carolyn Muir pulled her station wagon into the parking lot next to the general store. She needed to pick up some plain paper and a new pack of pencils and then would head over to the library for some background research on her next article for "Down East" magazine, but first she needed to go to the bank to deposit another check from her publisher. She still couldn't believe that Captain Gregg's memoirs had sold 100,000 copies: a bona fide bestseller! She thought he had been even more excited than she was when her editor called with the news. After all, being a bestseller fed that sliver of personal vanity he continually denied.

After the bank and the store Carolyn headed to the library via Norrie's Lobster House. It was nearly twelve-thirty and the usual lunch crew would be holding court: Deke Tuttle, Claymore, Norrie and Ed Peevey. Carolyn stopped in to remind Claymore again about Gull Cottage's leaking roof and his promise to have it replaced and she knew that the others would support her demand that Claymore shell-out the cash to do so. Plus, with Ed Peevey there Claymore would have no excuses about not being able to contact Schooner Bay's favorite handyman.

A flyer posted on the door to Norrie's caught her eye.

FOR SALE: 1936 Herreshoff H 12 ½ footer

"Doughdish" sailboat. Excellent condition.

New suit of sails and spinnaker.

MUST SELL

Contact Deke Tuttle

'I wonder.' Carolyn considered to herself. She pulled the flyer off the door and headed in. Sure enough, there was Deke sitting with Claymore, Norrie, and Ed.

"Good day, Miz Muir," Norrie greeted her in his slow Maine drawl. "How are ya today?"

"I'm fine, Norrie," She approached the table where the men were sitting, "Deke, tell me about this sailboat." She held out the flyer.

"That's my cousin's boat. He moved to upstate New York and couldn't take her with him. Needs to sell 'er." He said," You interested?"

" I might be, if what you say is true. What's the selling price?"

"I think he wants 3,200.00." Deke said.

Carolyn thought about how much money that was, but she had just deposited another 6,000.00 check from the publisher, and with royalties at eighty-two cents per book, there would be more checks coming her way. "I'd like to see the boat, Deke."

She said.

"Sure, Miz Muir, she's moored at Hadley's Cove."

Carolyn looked at her wristwatch, "I have some things to pick up at the library. Can I meet you in an hour or so?"

"That'd be fine. Say about two o'clock?"

"Two o'clock will be great." Carolyn said. "Oh…. Claymore."

"Yes, Mrs. Muir?" Claymore looked up from his bowl of lobster bisque.

"Don't forget that you promised you'd have the roof on Gull Cottage replaced."

"Mrs. Muir, let me remind you that your lease requires the tenant to perform day-to-day maintenance."

"Claymore, I hardly consider replacing the entire roof day-to-day maintenance!" She replied.

"Ah, Claymore, I'll be out that way tomorrow at the Henderson's place." Ed Peevey interjected. "I'd be happy to give you an estimate." He was always on the look out for ways to finagle some kind of baked good from Martha.

"Stay out of this, Peevey" Claymore snapped.

"Please Claymore, you promised. I'd hate to have a certain 'person' hear you've backed out on this promise, again." Carolyn said as sweetly as possible.

The image of an irate Captain Gregg flashed through Claymore's mind's eye. His face went white and he stammered, "Alright, alright…Peevey get me an estimate for the roof."

Carolyn retrieved the books the Schooner Bay Public Library had acquired from Augusta by inter-library loan, and then looked for some information on Herreshoff sailboats. She didn't want to seem entirely ignorant about the craft when she met with Deke at two o'clock.

She learned that the original design of the boat was drawn up in 1914 by designer Nathanael Herreshoff for yachtsmen who wanted a training sailboat for their children, this "Buzzard's Bay Boys' Boat," as he called it, never lost its popularity. Also known as the "Doughdish," the boat was a staple for Cape Cod summer sailing. Officially, the class name was "Bull's Eye" and the sail insignia was the round Bull's Eye with an outer ring. In accordance with the custom of the times, she was also referred to by her water length: 12 1⁄2 footer. The last "Doughdish" was made by Herreshoff Manufacturing in 1939.

Carolyn also discovered some very interesting things about the Herreshoff Manufacturing Company. In 1878 John Brown Herreshoff, a blind boat builder from Bristol, Rhode Island, who had been in business since 1863, went into partnership with his younger brother, Nathanael Green Herreshoff, a naval architect and steam engineer. They called their firm the Herreshoff Manufacturing Company. From the start, the Herreshoff Mfg. Co. was noted for the ingenuity and excellence of its designs, its construction methods, its manufacturing and business efficiency, and for its uncanny ability to create fast and stylish boats. Although the Herreshoff brothers never lost their love or mastery of steam engineering, it was as producers of outstanding racing and cruising sailboats up to 162 feet in overall length that the company earned its most enduring fame. Between 1893 and 1914, for the defense of the America's Cup, Captain Nat designed and built seven of the largest, most complex and powerful racing sloops the world has ever known. Of these, five were selected to sail as defenders, and all five were victorious.

Armed with this information, and a standard specifications sheet of the "doughdish," Carolyn felt much better about meeting Deke to see the boat. She also knew what her next book would be. A blind boat builder! What an amazing feat. The Americas Cup. It would make a great story. She wondered if Captain Gregg had any personal knowledge of J.B. and Nat Herreshoff. She made a mental note to ask him later that afternoon when they met for their weekly Madeira.

Hadley's Cove, where the sailboat was moored, was within walking distance from Gull Cottage, just down Knobs Neck Road. It was much quieter than the marina and pier in town as only three boats were moored there. The only structures nearby were the Hadley's summer cottage, closed until they arrived from Concord in June, and a boat shed that was used to store some dinghies and fishing tackle. Carolyn wondered if the mooring was included in the sale price of the boat. It didn't matter; she'd pay for that too. She parked her car and walked down the dock.

She spotted the doughdish right off. It was easy to identify: low in the water, white hull, green water line, bright finished teak. Carolyn stood and stared out at the water imagining what the Captain's face would look like when he would hear that the boat was his birthday gift. She smiled, 'This will really surprise him. After all, it's not everyday you turn 147.'

She had been thinking about what to get him this year, she wanted to make it special because of the book's success and his help, and because she felt that over the past four years the gifts she had gotten him were just very ordinary. And then, too, while they were working on his memoirs she realized that he really missed being out on the water. It was so much a part of him and who he was, although he tried to tell her it didn't matter much anymore, it had been over a hundred years and he was "content" with Gull Cottage as his "ship" and her and the children as "crew." But, she couldn't shake the image of how intense his eyes looked as he spoke about his life at sea and how animated and alive he seemed when he recounted all the tales that they put in the book. She hoped this small boat would give him some of that back, though she knew it would never rival life aboard the Raven. Still, she hoped he'd enjoy it and he could teach the kids to sail. They'd get a kick out of that. Especially Jonathan, who had been bombarded by Danny Shoemaker with endless hours of stories of sailing school and what a good sailor he was going to be. Carolyn laughed as she caught herself thinking, "It's seaman, blast it!"

"Hello, Mrs. Muir, I see you found the cove alright?" Deke Tuttle said as he joined her on the dock.

"Oh sure, Deke, it's not too far from Gull Cottage and last summer the Hadley's had us over for a picnic and an evening cruise on their launch 'Sea Witch.' " Carolyn pointed to a small, green power launch moored in the cove.

"Yup. The Hadley's are real nice people." He said. "Well, that's her out there, Miz Muir. Nestor calls her 'Whisper', but I am sure you can change the name. Nestor won't mind."

"Does the mooring come with the boat?" She asked.

"Yup. Nestor pays the Hadleys to keep her here. He told me he paid through the summer. After that, don't see why the Hadleys wouldn't let you keep her moored here, too." Deke said. "Also, Nestor's got a dinghy that goes with her. It's locked up in the shed there. Calls the dinghy 'Shrimp.' And it's included in the selling price, too. Want to row out and take a closer look?" He asked fishing a key ring from his pocket.

"Yes." Carolyn replied.

Carolyn helped Deke carry the small dinghy down to the dock. It wasn't heavy just awkward. Deke rowed them out to where the Whisper was moored and they climbed aboard. The first thing Carolyn noticed was the smell of the boat; it was a combination of varnish, seawater and canvas. It was a somewhat intoxicating aroma, and she wondered immediately if the Raven had smelled the same way.

"Well, she's got a new suit of sails, and Nestor had her all cleaned up over the winter. There's plenty of stowage under the benches." Deke lifted up the hinged seat of one of the two benches that lined the cockpit of the boat. "Spinnaker and spinnaker pole in here, too. There's bow storage too, here, anchor, some extra lines. And in the bottom here is where you pump out the bilge. She's a fine boat." He said one hand on the tiller and one on the boom. "Real easy to sail and fun, too."

"She's in excellent condition for a 1936 Herreshoff." Carolyn said, taking in the whole sailboat and thinking about what the first sail with the Captain might be like.

"Yup. Nestor kept her real clean. But, he's getting older now. None of the kids wanted her, and he can't use her in New York. I think she'd be a mighty fine addition to your family, Miz Muir."

"I agree, Deke. Tell Nestor it's a deal." Carolyn smiled.

"Ya think you'll be changing the name of her?"

"I think so. I'll have to consult the kids, of course."

"Okay then," Deke reached behind the tiller and pulled out the varnished board that had "Whisper- Schooner Bay" painted in gold letters outlined in black from the transom. "Here's the stern board. You might as well take that, then you can have Ed refinish it and put the new name on it."

Deke helped Carolyn back into the dinghy and they headed back to the dock, stored the dinghy back in the shed, and walked to their cars.

"I'll meet you at Claymore's with the check tomorrow, Deke." She said sliding the stern board under a blanket in the rear of the station wagon.

"Right, and Claymore can give you a new title and registration, since he's town recorder. I think it'll cost ya about 100 to have all that taken care of even with the Coast Guard registrations. Here's the key to the boat shed." Deke handed her the key and key ring.

"Thanks, Deke. And tell Nestor we'll take good care of her." After she saw Deke drive away, Carolyn sat in the driver's seat of her car and laughed. She would really surprise Daniel. Now all she and the kids had to do was think of a new name. She wanted to have that done in time for the Captain's birthday so she could give him the stern board!

When Carolyn got home, the kids were back from school and having their snack in the kitchen with Martha. "Hi. How was school today?" she asked.

"Great!" Candy said," I got an 'A' on my book report!"

"That's super," Carolyn replied. "What about you Jonathan, how was your day?"

"Oh, okay, I guess," the boy answered matter-of-factly.

"Anything happen?"

"Nope, just a regular day."

"Well, I have something to tell all of you," Carolyn said looking at the kids and then at Martha." But, first, where's Scruffy?" The terrier came out from under the table. "Scruffy, is the Captain here?" Carolyn asked the dog, knowing that he could always be counted on to point out the Captain even when he was invisible. The dog just looked up at his owner's face.

"I think Captain Gregg is in the alcove with his sea charts," Jonathan said. "That's where he was when we got home. Want me to go get him?"

"No. This is about his birthday present," Carolyn said.

"Yah, his birthday is coming up in a couple weeks," Candy said. "And I haven't even thought of anything good."

"Me either," Jonathan agreed.

"Well, I have," their mom stated.

"What?" Candy, Jonathan and Martha all asked at the same time.

"A sailboat," she said looking extremely pleased.

"A sailboat!" the trio exclaimed.

"Shhh, not so loud!" Carolyn shushed them.

"Like a model sailboat? Mom, he has tons of them already." Jonathan groaned.

"No, a real sailboat." She reached for the specifications sheet on the doughdish and showed it to them. "This boat. Deke Tuttle is selling it for his cousin. Remember we saw it over at the Hadley's cove last summer. I told him today I'd buy it."

"Wow, a real sailboat." Jonathan gasped.

"Mom, he'll love it." Candy whispered.

"Sure seems like a lot of extravagance for a ghost." Martha snorted.

"Oh, Martha, you old cynic. Anyway, the deal is done. I am meeting Deke tomorrow to give him the money and get the registration transferred. But, we have to think of a name for her."

"Doesn't she already have a name?" Candy asked.

"Yes, but we can change it. Deke's cousin called her Whisper. But, somehow that doesn't really fit the Captain. So, we have to think up a new name."

"For him; how about Thunderhead!" Martha laughed.

"How about Raven!" Jonathan said.

"That name has already been used, silly," Candy countered.

"I know. That was Captain Gregg's ship. Maybe Raven II then." The boy added.

"No, Jonathan. I think we want to let the Captain have Raven for just one ship. We need to think up a new one," Carolyn counseled.

"Why don't you let the old salt come up with the name?" Martha suggested.

"I want it to be a surprise for his birthday. I have the stern board to get the new name put on," Carolyn said.

"How about Renegade! Vagrant! Indefatigable! Reliant! Exuberance! Osprey! Alexander Gibson!" Jonathan rattled off the names of some of the ships he'd heard from the Captain.

"Jonathan! Those are all names of real ships, ships the Captain knows. This sailboat needs a special name," Candy looked irritated with Jonathan.

"And, we need to keep it a surprise from him, too," Carolyn added.

"Wait! That's it. Let's name her Surprise!" Candy said.

"Hey yah, that's a great name. And Cap will be surprised when he sees her!" Jonathan added.

"I think it works, Mrs. Muir. Now, if you really can keep it a surprise from the ogre." Martha laughed.

"Surprise. I think that's it, kids. I'll take the stern board to Ed tomorrow." Carolyn smiled.

At four o'clock, Carolyn headed up to the wheelhouse to meet Daniel for their weekly Madeira hour. She had changed before heading upstairs into a rose colored blouse and her black skirt. She knocked lightly on the door. Captain Gregg greeted her dressed in his white dress shirt and tie and black trousers.

"Good afternoon, my dear," he said ushering her into the room.

"Good afternoon to you, Daniel," she said smiling at him and thinking about the birthday surprise.

"You seem in a very pleasant humor this afternoon. Any particular reason?" Captain Gregg handed her a glass of Madeira.

"Just delighted to see you," she replied and let her fingers linger over his as she took the glass from him.

"And, I am delighted to see you, too," he bowed his head to her. "Have you had a productive day?"

"I certainly have." Carolyn took her usual spot on the love seat. "In fact, I have an idea for a second book and I wanted to discuss it with you."

"Of course, my dear," Daniel sat next to her. "What it is?"

"Do you know anything about a boat builder from Bristol, Rhode Island, named John Brown Herreshoff?"

"Hmmm, Herreshoff…." Captain Gregg stroked his beard. "Bristol, Rhode Island…let me think."

"He was blind, made yachts."

"Ah, of course! Blind J.B. the yacht maker. I've heard of him. But, I never had much use for racing yachts, my dear. I was in the shipping business you know."

Carolyn felt her heart sink at his words. Had she made a mistake in agreeing to buy the sailboat? Would Daniel really be surprised or would he just think the gift was trivial and pointless? She tried not to let him know what she was thinking. "I thought he sounded very interesting. I came across some information about him and his brother today while I was doing some research at the library. I thought it would make a fascinating story."

"Aye, it would. I had always heard they built extremely fast vessels. Too bad I never had much time for pleasure cruising," Captain Gregg stated.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, some of the tales we put in your book sounded very pleasurable." Carolyn remarked.

Daniel considered her comment for a moment, his crystal blue eyes taking in every inch of her face, "None as much as these times I spend with you, my dear." He spoke the words barely above a whisper.

"What a very sweet thing to say, Daniel."

"Madam," he started, but Carolyn interrupted.

"I know, you are not now, nor have you ever been sweet."

"No, I was going to say that I didn't know if it was sweet or not, but the sentiment is certainly true." He smiled at her, "But, you are correct, I am not now, nor have I ever been, sweet."

Carolyn return his smile and said, "I know better."

"You are sure of yourself, aren't you?" he teased her, taking her wine glass from her hand and setting it down on the table beside the love seat.

"I rarely make a statement, unless I am sure of myself." she slipped her hand into his.

"Aye" he rolled his eyes, "Now she sounds like me."

"Shut up and kiss me, Captain Gregg." his name rolling off the tip of her tongue.

He pressed his lips into hers, the kiss deepening, as their bodies moved closer. He brought a hand to her breast, stroking it through the material of her blouse, while their tongues played a battle of wills with each others.

Carolyn extracted her hand from his, moving down to the broadness of his thigh, running her fingers over the curve of his leg, smoothing her palm over his knee, before letting it rest comfortably just a very small distance from his fly.

"Very sweet." she giggled when they paused, knowing they couldn't get out of hand just now.

"Indeed!" He frowned, his hand still fondling her, much to her delight. This was a perfect part of life.

The following day, Carolyn took the stern board over to Ed Peevey's workshop. He agreed to sand off the name Whisper and refinish it with the name Surprise.

"How do you want it to look?" He asked. "Any certain colors?"

"Well, Ed, I liked the black letters with gold outlines. Don't you think that makes it look rich and strong."

"Yup. When do you need it by?"

"I absolutely need it by April 7th, Ed." Carolyn stated, "Can you have it finished by then?"

"Oh sure, it's only the 22nd. I can probably have it for you my Monday the 3rd."

"That's fine Ed, but I won't pick it up until the 7th. It's meant to be a surprise. Get it?"

"I gotcha, Miz Muir."

As Carolyn head back to her car, Claymore Gregg hailed her from across the street. "Mrs. Muir! Oh, Mrs. Muir!" he shouted heading in her direction.

"Hello, Claymore," Carolyn said.

"Hello, Mrs. Muir," the gangly man greeted her breathless after running a few short yards. "I have Peevey's estimate for re-roofing Gull Cottage, and it is quite a bit more than I had anticipated. I wondered if, perhaps, you might be willing to pick up the difference."

"Claymore, as my landlord, you have the responsibility," She said determinedly.

"Mrs. Muir, I certainly appreciate that, but your lease does come up for renewal in June, and . . .well, with inflation today . . .my only recourse will be to raise your rent to cover any future expenses."

Carolyn considered Claymore Gregg's intention for several seconds before she responded. "Claymore, what kind of a rent increase are you thinking about?"

"Well, Mrs. Muir, a substantial one. Gull Cottage is in need of many repairs, and well, now that ol' Spooky's book is doing so nicely that you can afford to buy Nestor Tuttle's doughdish, I am sure it won't be a problem for you."

"That's not fair, Claymore. The repairs to Gull Cottage are your job. I have paid for many of them out of my own pocket in the last four years! Re-roofing the house is up to you." Carolyn was tired of Claymore trying to take advantage of her, and with the sale of the Captain's memoirs she finally felt as if her head was above water, financially-speaking, for the first time since moving to Schooner Bay. No way was she going to let Claymore Gregg brow beat her into paying for repairs that were his responsibility. "Either repair the house, or . . . perhaps we should discuss the sale of Gull Cottage again. I am certain the Captain would be interested to hear your selling price."

"Now, Mrs. Muir, there is no need to bring that ghoul into this," Claymore stumbled over the words, then turned on his heel to head back to his office. "I'll see what I can do. Ed Peevey isn't the only carpenter in this town."

The next eleven days passed pretty uneventfully for the Muir family. The kids' week of Spring Break from school began on April 3. They were very excited about having the whole week off from school and the mild weather made the break seem even more enticing. Carolyn, still had work to do, unfortunately, and spent the first part of the week working, while the kids tried to maintain some level of quiet. Thankfully, Captain Gregg stepped in to entertain them with building a ship in a bottle and the three spent a lot of time in the wheelhouse playing some kind of game involving pirates. By Thursday morning Carolyn's article was in the mail and she was able to spend the weekend relaxing. On Friday night, she took the kids out for pizza and a movie. But first she stopped off at Ed Peevey's to pick up the stern board. It was just as she and the kids had imagined: Black letters with gold outlining. The name Surprise was painted in script, and Schooner Bay, Maine painted underneath in smaller block letters.

"Oh, Ed, it's just perfect." Carolyn declared.

"Thank you, Mrs. Muir. I think it turned out well," he said.

Carolyn paid Ed for the work and then she carefully slid the stern board back under the blanket in the back of the station wagon.

After Carolyn and her children arrived home from the movie and the kids were cuddled up in their beds, Captain Gregg appeared by the telescope in the main cabin.

Carolyn entered quietly and saw him standing there. "Good evening, Captain." She said.

"Madam." He acknowledged her.

"How was your evening?" She asked walking over to him.

"Fine."

"Did you get a chance to update your sea charts?"

"Yes." Again he gave a single word response.

Carolyn stood behind him and reached out to touch his arm, "I want to thank you for helping with the kids this week."

"Certainly," he answered.

"Daniel, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No. Not that I'm aware of." His voice was steady.

"Really?"

There was a long silence before he said, "Do you know what day tomorrow is?"

"Yes, it's Saturday." Carolyn replied matter-of-factly just to egg him on.

"And?" he continued.

"Perhaps a certain someone's birthday."

"I certainly hope that there will be no fuss made this year," the spirit declared.

"Now, Daniel, you know that Candy and Jonathan always want to remember your birthday. But, this year we all decided that a picnic and clamming over at Hadley's Cove would be more appropriate than a lot of fuss."

"Hmmm . . .well . . . I suppose that would be permitted," he relented. "And, I do believe that low tide is at one o'clock tomorrow afternoon."

"Then it's a date?" She asked.

"Yes, my dear," Daniel replied. He reached down and took her hand in his, gently squeezing her fingers. "I am pleased you completed your work before the weekend."

"Me, too. The kids and I had a really nice time tonight. I wish you could have come with us," She confessed. "Sometimes, I think Danny the fisherman needs to make more frequent appearances around Schooner Bay."

"Now, my dear, if Danny is seen too often, people will begin to wonder about him. "

"Sean Callahan, then?" Carolyn knew that was sure to elicit a bluster from the Captain.

"That miserable, womanizing octopus! Huh!" He stomped over to the telescope. "I would only impersonate that pusillanimous toad in the most dire of circumstances!" He fumed; a short rattle of thunder shook the house.

"I was only teasing," Carolyn said. She ran her hand over his back. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Daniel turned and faced her. "Perhaps, I was only teasing you as well, my dear." He had a huge grin on his face that brought a laugh from Carolyn.

"I should have known."

"I would have thought by now you would know when I was jesting." Daniel's arms encircled her waist, pulling her close.

"I suppose I should," she said. "I was thrown by the thunder. It's been a while since you've groused that much."

"Just for effect. I meant nothing by it." Daniel leaned down and captured her lips in a tender embrace. "I meant everything by that, however," he said softly.

Saturday, April 8, arrived in a blaze of sunshine and unseasonably warm temperatures, which the weatherman informed Schooner Bay was not to last. The final gasp of cold Arctic air would be there by Tuesday.

Carolyn and the kids met at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the wheelhouse so they could get the Captain to come down for the planned picnic and clamming at the Hadley's cove. Martha was busy putting the finishing touches on the picnic lunch.

The three Muirs headed up the stairs to the wheelhouse, knocked on the door and entered. "Captain. Captain Gregg." Jonathan called.

"Good day, lad," the Captain said as he materialized. "What brings all of you up here on such a beautiful day?"

"We came to invite you for a birthday picnic," Candy announced.

"Yah, Captain, it's your birthday today," Jonathan reminded the spirit.

"So, it is. So, it is."

"Martha's made a picnic lunch and we can go clamming over at the Hadley's cove." Candy said.

"Well, I can't pass up an opportunity such as that, " he said. "Let's go down."

Jonathan and Candy hustled down the stairs in front of their mother and Captain Gregg. "Happy Birthday, Daniel," Carolyn said, stopping at the top of the stairs. She reached up and kissed him. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, my dear." He said pulling her to him. "I hope that is not my one and only birthday kiss?"

"There might be a few more later," she admitted.

"Good afternoon, Captain," Martha said as they came down into the hall "And many happy returns."

"Thank you, Martha," the spirit said in his most charming way.

Martha had a picnic basket and two blankets all ready to go. Jonathan, Candy and Scruffy headed out the front door ahead of everyone else. "Don't forget the clam bucket!" Candy shouted as Jonathan raced around the side of the house. "I'll get the rake!"

"Here Martha, let me carry that blanket," Carolyn said. She hoped that they had cleverly disguised the stern board, but she wasn't so sure.

The back path to the Hadley's cove started in the back garden of Gull Cottage and was a quick five minute walk through a small wooded area to Knobs Neck. The path came out almost behind the boat shed.

By the time Carolyn and Martha got to the cove the kids were already jumping on the wet sand exposed by the receding tide looking for water squirts from buried clams. Captain Gregg stood on the dock looking out on to the water. The three boats moored there bobbing gently in the wash of the changing tide. Carolyn caught sight of the look on his face; it was one of quiet enjoyment. He stood there for several more seconds before materializing next to the two women.

Martha plunked down the picnic basket on the grassy knoll just at the edge of the beach and laughed at the kids and Scruffy. "Those clams will be so far down in the sand, they'll never get them out."

"C'mon Captain!" Jonathan shouted, "You're the best clammer here."

"Excuse me, ladies." He said. He took off his blue pea coat and handed it to Carolyn. "Won't be needing that." He walked down to the beach and joined the kids.

"Mom, you, too!" Candy called.

"Go on, I'll be just fine right here . . . watching," Martha said.

Carolyn joined Daniel and her children on the beach.

"Now, when you see a squirt of water come up, that's a clam, Mom," Jonathan explained.

"Ah, I believe this is an excellent spot," the Captain said as he pushed up the sleeves of his turtleneck and knelt down to dig in the wet sand.

Jonathan's eyes got as big as dinner plates when he saw the anchor tattoo on the inside of Daniel's forearm. "Wow! Cap, I never knew you had a tattoo," the boy exclaimed.

"Aye, that's for sailing the Atlantic," he said. He pulled a big longneck clam out of the sand. "Here is a beauty," he remarked and dropped it in the bucket.

"Got any more?" Jonathan asked

"There are several clams here," the Captain replied. Scruffy stuck his snout in the hole that had been dug out.

"No, I meant tattoos."

"Oh…No!" the seaman replied as he felt a finger poke the back of his neck, and he knew whose finger it was. "Only one and I highly regret getting this one. It was quite painful and nearly went septic."

"Oh, well, it's pretty groovy. I think I'll get one," Jonathan said, "But I'm getting a big dragon

"You will not be getting a tattoo, Jonathan," his mother declared.

"Not right now, Mom. When I'm older, like 16 or something."

"No tattoos!"

"But, Mom, the Captain has one," Jonathan protested.

"I am not the Captain's mother. I am your mother and I say no tattoos!"

"Alright," the boy relented. "Mothers."

"You and those blasted tattoos," Carolyn muttered to Daniel.

"Marks of great nautical prowess, Madam," he replied with a wink. "But, let me say how delighted I am that you are not my mother."

"What kind of clam is this, Captain?" Candy asked as she hurried over to where the Captain was still kneeling in the sand. She handed over a bumpy-shelled creature to the seaman.

"That's not a clam. It's an oyster," he replied.

"An oyster! Like with a pearl in it?" The girl asked.

"Well, I have never seen a pearl from an oyster in these waters, but I suppose it's possible."

"Open it, Captain, and let's find out!" Candy was brimming with excitement, certain that there was a pearl of immeasurable quality in the oyster.

A jackknife materialized into Captain Gregg's hand and he slid it between the two halves of the oyster shell until he was able to snap the mollusk open. "Hmm, sorry Candy, no pearl in this one. But keep looking." Then the seafarer scraped the oyster meat from the shell and slurped it down in one gulp. "They are tasty."

"Oh, yuk. Captain, you did not just eat that thing raw?" Jonathan moaned, grabbing his stomach in pretend agony.

"Ewww, a raw oyster. Ugh," Candy chimed in, flailing her arms in disgust.

"Mmm, that's the best way to eat 'em," the Captain retorted.

"And you expect another birthday kiss after that?" Carolyn asked him in a low voice.

"My dear, have you not heard that raw oysters are the most potent of aphrodisiacs?" Daniel replied in a whisper.

"Funny, I always thought that's what champagne and strawberries were for." Her rejoinder was smooth and sure.

The group dug clams until Carolyn declared that there were plenty for everyone.

"I didn't know you cared for clams, my dear? Daniel asked.

"I like anything you dip in melted butter. Clams, lobster, scallops."

The group sat comfortably on the grass near the dock as Martha retrieved some sandwiches from the wicker hamper in which she had packed the picnic lunch. "Who would like deviled ham and who wants a fluffer-nutter?" she asked. Scruffy bounded around her looking for a chance to have off with anything he could get his mouth on.

"Fluffer-nutter for me!" Candy said.

"Me, too." Jonathan agreed.

"Fluffer-nutter?" asked Daniel.

"Mmm, peanut butter and marshmallow fluff. You ought to try it, Captain. It tastes way better than raw oysters." Candy reported and tore off a corner of her sandwich and passed it over to the spirit. "Just try it."

Captain Gregg popped the bit of fluffer-nutter in his mouth. "I don't believe I have tasted anything that sweet in over a hundred years."

"Do you like it?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, lad, I don't think I could eat them in quantity, but it's quite enjoyable." Captain Gregg smiled at the boy.

"Better than raw oysters?" Carolyn asked, passing him a sandwich.

"Hardly the same thing." Daniel replied as he took a deviled ham sandwich from the woman he considered his salvation. He would never admit that to anyone.

The day was warm and a light breeze blew across the cove, gently resting in the pines that crowded around the boat shed and the Hadley's cottage. The sound of the waves lapping against the dock was soothing and the spirit of Gull Cottage and "his" family spent an enjoyable time picnicking and he found himself in a better mood than he had been in in quite sometime. After everyone had had enough to eat; Jonathan had managed to gobble down two fluffer-nutters, matching his hero's two deviled hams and each managing to shove in a piece of birthday pie, Candy looked in the picnic hamper for the birthday card she had made for the Captain.

"Here, Captain," she handed him the card, "Happy Birthday."

"Me, too, Captain." Jonathan handed over his card, too.

"Well, thank you very much." He opened Candy's card first. She had drawn a very good likeness of a gull perched on a piling. The sentiment was a simple 'Happy Birthday, love, Candy.' "Why, Candy, what a wonderful drawing. The gull looks almost as if he could fly right off the page. Thank you very much, my dear."

Candy blushed slightly at Daniel's words. "You're welcome, Captain."

"Open mine," Jonathan implored.

"Alright, Skipper." Daniel opened the boy's card to see what looked like a man harpooning a whale, or was it a whale eating a man that was trying to harpoon him? Daniel chuckled at the words Jonathan had written under the drawing. 'Here's hoping you have a whale of a birthday.' "Aye, lad, it has been so far," he reached out and tousled the boy's hair.

"My gift is the lunch, Captain," Martha said, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Martha."

Carolyn looked over at the seaman and their eyes met in a gaze that spoke of both love and desire. "My card, Daniel." She handed him a letter-sized envelope.

"My dear?" He took it from her, their fingers touching for the briefest of moments. Inside the envelope was not a card, but a poem, written in Carolyn's hand. Daniel read these words:

_LOVE SONNET XVII_

_By Pablo Neruda_

_I do not love you as if you were a salt rose, or topaz_

_or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off._

_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_

_in secret, between the shadow and the soul._

_I love you as the plant that never blooms_

_but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;_

_Thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,_

_risen from the earth, lives hidden in my body._

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._

_I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;_

_So I love you because I know no other way_

_than this: where I do not exist, nor you,_

_so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,_

_so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep._

_Happy Birthday. Love, Carolyn._

Daniel sat for a long minute re-reading the words again, a feeling of complete and utter joy coursing through him. "My dear, how lovely," he whispered. Forgetting that they were not alone, he leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you." Giggles from Candy and Jonathan broke the spell of the moment. Daniel refolded the page and stuck it in his breast pocket, a smile on his face. He stared out at the water, thinking about the meaning of the poem he had just read.

After another few minutes, Jonathan plopped himself down next to the Captain. "Captain, what kind of sailboat is that moored out there?" the boy asked, quite able to keep himself in check as he set in progress the announcement that the sailboat was the birthday surprise.

"Just a twelve or fifteen footer. I think people refer to them sometimes as 'day-sailers.' "

"Looks pretty nice. We saw it here last summer when we came over to have a picnic with the Hadleys. They took us out on their launch." Jonathan turned around and smiled at his mother. "You think you could sail a boat like that, Captain?"

"Certainly, a boat that small would be quite easy to sail."

"Great! Because she's your birthday present." Jonathan announced and they all yelled, "Surprise!"

Carolyn handed Daniel the stern board with the name painted on it. Her face was a picture of elation and love. "What?" He spoke as he took the piece of heavy wood from Carolyn's hands.

"I must confess, Daniel, that the picnic and clamming were not the only gifts. We got you the sailboat. Nestor Tuttle was selling it, so we bought it for you. Happy Birthday."

For perhaps only the second time in the last one hundred years, Daniel Gregg found himself in the unusual predicament of being speechless. He wanted to chastise Carolyn for wasting her money on something like this for him, tell her he had no need of such possessions, but he couldn't. Her emerald eyes were peering into his with such adoration and hope that all he could do was whisper a sincere "Thank you."

"Come on, Captain, let's check it out." Jonathan and Candy rushed down the edge of the water.

Standing in the shallow water next to the sailboat, pant legs rolled up to their knees but still getting wet, and feet tingling in the chilly seawater, the group stood silently as Carolyn handed Daniel the bottle of champagne. Martha watched from the water's edge, every now and then the tide sloshing over her bare feet.

_"In the name of all who have sailed aboard this ship in the past, and in the name of all who may sail aboard her in the future, we invoke the ancient gods of the wind and the sea to favor us with their blessing today." _Carolyn began_. "Mighty Neptune, king of all that moves in or on the waves; and mighty Aeolus, guardian of the winds and all that blows before them: We offer you our thanks for the protection you have afforded this vessel in the past. We voice our gratitude that she has always found shelter from tempest and storm and enjoyed safe passage to port."_

_"Now, wherefore, we submit this supplication, that the name whereby this vessel has hitherto been known as Whisper, be struck and removed from your records. Further, we ask that when she is again presented for blessing with another name, she shall be recognized and shall be accorded once again the selfsame privileges she previously enjoyed. In return for which, we rededicate this vessel to your domain in full knowledge that she shall be subject as always to the immutable laws of the gods of the wind and the sea. In consequence whereof, and in good faith, we seal this pact with a libation offered according to the hallowed ritual of the sea."_ Daniel concluded as he popped the cork on the champagne, took a gulp handed it to Carolyn who took a sip and handed it to Jonathan, Candy, who grimaced as they barely let the liquid touch their lips and Martha, who also took a small sip before handing the bottle back to the Captain. He poured an amount into the water near the boat.

"My dear." He handed the bottle to Carolyn who poured the remainder over the bow and said, _"I rename this ship Surprise and may she bring fair winds and good fortune to all who sail on her."_ Daniel slid the stern board back into the transom.

"I still think it would have been more fun to sail backward across the equator and throw the old name overboard." Jonathan maintained, with a measure of disappointment.

"But, hardly practical. This rite is perfect and much more appropriate," the Captain said. "Now that the boat has been renamed in a proper manner, who's ready for a short sail?"

"Me!" was the general outcry from Candy and Jonathan.

"Alright, then mates. We had best get the dinghy out here, by the time we get back, the tide will be coming in."

"I think I'll head back to the house, Mrs. Muir. I get seasick if the bath's too full," Martha said as she packed up the remains of the day.

"Thank you, Martha," Carolyn hugged her friend and housekeeper, "Thanks for all your help today. I couldn't have done it without you."

"My pleasure. I think we really surprised the Captain."

"We did at that," Carolyn replied.

Jonathan and Candy helped the Captain carry the dinghy down to the water's edge, although his ghostly powers were what really maneuvered the skiff. "Grab the painter, Jonathan and tie it onto the mooring buoy," the seaman stated, sounding a bit to Carolyn like the sea captain he once was.

"Aye, aye, sir. What kind of knot should I use?"

"Remember how to make the buntline hitch?"

"Yep." Jonathan tied the dinghy's line to the mooring buoy with a confidence that made the Captain smile.

Captain Gregg first helped Candy and then Jonathan into the doughdish. "Alright Candy, unclip the sailboat's bow line from the buoy, you'll have to pull up hard on the mooring line, and we'll get ready to cast off. Jonathan get those stops off the jib."

Candy slid up the bow of the sailboat and unclipped the line, "All set, Captain."

Jonathan worked quickly to untie the stops that secured the folded sail to the jib boom.

"Are you certain you won't join us, Madam?" the Captain asked.

"Yay, c'mon, Mom!" Candy called.

Carolyn hesitated for a moment and then agreed to go. Captain Gregg helped her into the boat, then materialized in the cockpit next to the tiller. "Alright, Mr. Muir, hoist the jib."

"That's with the jib halyard right?" the boy asked

"Correct. Uncleat it from there on the forward edge and hoist." Jonathan raised the jib with an expert touch, "Now, make sure you pass the line through the chock. Remember how to belay to a cleat?"

"Yes," Jonathan said and he secured the line to the forward cleat.

The wind filled the jib and the doughdish began to move. Captain Gregg's deft hand on the tiller steered them away from the moorings and out toward the end of Knobs Neck. The boat's movement over the water was smooth and steady. They headed out toward the bay where the waves were getting a little higher and the wind a bit stronger.

"Shall we raise the mainsail and see what she'll do?" the Captain asked his "crew."

"Yes!" Jonathan shouted.

The Captain laughed. "Alright, I'll need two strong hands to hoist the mainsail." He talked Candy and Jonathan through removing the stops, uncleating the halyard and hoisting the sail at an even speed. Candy and Jonathan were so excited that they could hardly breathe. "Okay, now hold the line taut one of you and the other belay it to the cleat there on the mast."

Jonathan hung on to the main halyard and Candy wound the line around the cleat in a figure eight.

"Very well done, mates. A crack job," the Captain declared. "Now, one of you sit on the forward leeward side and one on the windward, and watch out for the boom," he said slipping the mainsheet through the cam cleat on the starboard rail. "Let's see how she'll go." He pulled the mainsheet until the sail was full and the little boat moved slickly across the water. Carolyn's heart raced as she saw the look of delight on Daniel's face as the wind and sea spray wisped through the cockpit. His eyes moved from the water to the jib and then to the mainsail with a methodical rhythm that Carolyn found fascinating. He was back in his element. For several minutes he was oblivious to all that was around him until Carolyn reached out for his arm.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"My dear, this is the most fun I have had in a century. Thank you so very much." He laughed a good, clear, deep laugh.

They sailed around the bay, keeping close to Knobs Neck. Candy and Jonathan each took a turn at the tiller. Then, they headed back to the cove, put the Surprise back on her mooring, stored the dinghy back in the boat shed and headed for Gull Cottage.

As they walked up the dock, Carolyn was sure she saw a face peering out of a second floor window of the Hadley's cottage. Then she saw that Daniel had seen the same thing. In fact he gave a small wave and then the face was gone. Did she really see what she thought she had seen? It couldn't have been, could it?

Dinner that night at Gull Cottage was consumed with talk of nothing but the Surprise and sailing. They ate the clams that they dug that afternoon and the Captain keep insisting that raw oysters were a gift from the eupeptic gods. No one joined him in that belief. He complimented Jonathan and Candy on their fine seamanship and assured them that the summer would be an excellent one for sailing. Jonathan vowed to learn to tie the Marlingspike hitch in record time. Candy said she just wanted to go out and have fun because Penelope Hassenhammer didn't have a groovy sailboat or a real sea captain to teach her how to sail.

It was after ten o'clock when Carolyn headed to the main cabin ready to sleep after the excitement of the day. She stretched out on the bed, still in her clothes and tried to calm her mind from the events of the day. She was glad that tomorrow was Sunday and there were no pressing obligations. Try as she might to settle into rest, her mind kept returning to the look on Daniel's face as they sailed out into the bay. It was the same look she had seen as they worked on the book, one of concentration, confidence and unabashed joy. The Surprise had been exactly what she had hoped: a catalyst to rekindle something in Daniel that he was sure he had lost, but which Carolyn knew was just under the surface waiting to be rediscovered. She knew now that Daniel would be more like himself, a missing piece had been returned to the puzzle. Her heart soared.

Daniel paced the wheelhouse trying to remember everything about the day. It had been much too long since he had been out on the water, much too long. It had all come rushing back; the smell of the canvas, the slick feel of varnished wood, the sting of salt water in his eyes, the texture of the line as it crossed his palm. Aye, even on that little sailboat he could feel the sea he used to know, like an old friend returning after too many years away. He had wanted to stay out all day and go everywhere the boat would take him. He remembered what it was like his first time sailing, the sway of the deck underfoot and the nervousness of doing everything just so and he had seen all of that again through Jonathan and Candy. Their eagerness to learn was not unexpected, but he was pleased that neither balked at the situation. And Carolyn. . . his Carolyn . . . had been there, how many times had he dreamt of taking her off to sea to show her the world? He wasn't sad anymore that he had missed the chance that could have been a hundred years ago, because now he had the whole of her lifetime to show her his world, the place where he was centered: the sea. And even though his world was now limited to Schooner Bay, that was enough, because it was theirs to share.

It had been little more than three quarters of an hour since Carolyn went to bed when Daniel materialized in the room. He had expected to see her asleep, or at least in bed proofreading her latest article. However, Carolyn was standing on the balcony in her favorite spot leaning against the ship's wheel. He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everything alright, my dear?"

"Oh Daniel, everything is perfect. I think today was a very good day."

"I am in complete agreement with you. Thank you again for a wonderful and wondrous birthday."

Carolyn turned to face him, "It was something I had been wanting to do. I felt you deserved something special."

"Carolyn, you have given me something today that I had thought I would never get back and I thank you for it." He pulled her to him and held her tight. "And since you are still awake I wanted to see if you would care to join me for a moonlight cruise aboard the good ship Surprise."

"A moonlight cruise? I would love to, Captain," Carolyn said as she stepped back a bit from him. "But, first," She stood on tiptoes and kissed him.

"Ah, I see you know what happens on a moonlight cruise."

"I have a fair idea," she replied.

"Well, then, get your coat and a blanket for your knees, it can get chilly out on the water, and I shall meet you at the dock anon." Daniel proposed.

Carolyn grabbed her coat, took one of the blankets from the picnic, found the only working flashlight in Gull Cottage, left a note for Martha and headed over to the Hadley's dock. When she got there she was amazed to see Daniel speaking to someone, until she realized it was the person whose face she had seen in the window of the Hadley's cottage. She continued over to the dock. Daniel did cut a handsome figure when he wore his captain's cap.

"Ah, my dear, please come over. Here is someone I want you to meet," Daniel said holding out his hand to her. Carolyn joined him. "I would like for you to meet Zebulon Hadley. He built this cottage."

"A pleasure to meet the Captain's lady," Hadley said with a slight bow. "I have seen you and you children here before and am pleased to finally make your acquaintance."

"It's very nice to meet you, too, Mr. Hadley." Carolyn replied. Was she meeting another ghost? It couldn't be, could it? But, how else to explain it.

"Well, Captain Gregg I know you and the lady are anxious to get on with your cruise, and I won't keep you from it, just wanted to give you my best and let you know that I'll see to it you can use the dock and cove anytime you like. It is still my house."

"Thank you very much Zeb, and I appreciate your kindness," Daniel said graciously to the older spirit. "Perhaps some day you might join us for a quick turn around the bay?"

"Oh, I'm getting a bit old for that now, sir. But, you have a grand time with your lovely lady and those youngsters. I can tell they had a thrilling time today."

"Aye, they did at that," the Captain agreed.

"Well, I'm off to attend to my chores, won't be long until the family is up from Concord expecting the place to be ready for the summer," Zeb said. "A real pleasure to meet you," he said to Carolyn.

"Thank you, Mr. Hadley. It was so nice to meet you, too. I hope you'll join us for a picnic sometime this summer," Carolyn said.

"Yes, Zeb, please do," Daniel added.

"Thank you." And with that Zeb Hadley vanished.

Daniel had the Surprise tied up at the dock and he helped Carolyn into the boat. He uncleated the lines and cast off. "I think for moonlight cruising we'll only use the jib," he said as he sat in the steering position one hand on the tiller, the other molded to Carolyn's shoulder. He pulled her close. Carolyn instinctively snuggled into him and a sigh of contentment escaped her lips.

Daniel steered the small boat out to where they had been earlier that day. The moon was nearly full and the stars blazed in the brilliance of the black night sky. It was a heady combination when mixed with the gentle motion of the boat and the spicy smell of the sea. Daniel remembered the times he has spent alone on the deck of one ship or another watching the stars and the sky and dreaming about meeting his one true love, but none of those times from his past measured up to having finally gotten the real thing. A smile came to his face and it was all he could to do keep from shouting now that he was here with Carolyn alone on the water.

"I believe I could stay on this tack forever just to see where it might take us," Daniel stated.

"I hope it takes us to an island made only for us," Carolyn answered, in a soft voice. She smoothed her hand over his leg. "Just the two of us."

"Aye."

"With white sand and tall palm trees and clear blue water," Carolyn's voice was soft and steady, almost mesmerizing. "And the sky at night is just like this. Clear and dark and full of stars with the moon smiling down on us."

"And I get to hold you in my arms all night?" Daniel whispered, his lips on her neck.

"Mmm, every night."

"And tell you how much I love you." He framed her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that spoke to both heart and soul.

"I love you," Carolyn whispered.

A soft, cool breeze caressed the Captain and his Lady, and the Surprise drifted slowly in the current of the bay. The night closed in around them, holding them together in the realm of dreams and wishes fulfilled by the gift of one heart to another.

END

_Note: Remember that I may have Intellectual Property rights associated with this work. Don't Tread on Me._

20


End file.
